Hogwart's Singing Game
by AskEmily94
Summary: Professor Dumbledore decides they need a game to lift everyone's spirits and makes the singing game. An enchanted microphone calls out names at random and when that person stands in front of the microphone, it chooses a song based on their memories, thoughts, and personality that they must sing, whether they want to or not. This is certainly going to be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

I really should NOT be starting ANOTHER story, considering I have yet to finish any of my others but this idea just came to me and I need to write it! I give my sincerest apologies to anyone that reads my other stories. XD So, I do this thing, every time I listen to music I make a situation where fictional characters are singing it. Yes. I really am that obsessed. I searched for fics where the Harry Potter characters sing and found many of them but few where very good, so I decided to throw my own out there! I'm not sure how long it will take to update, but I will try my best! I will take any song ideas for characters into consideration but if I'm not a huge fan of the song I might not use them. I have no idea how to write a realistic reason for Hogwarts to sing a bunch of songs, and the fic might stray from the storyline, but this is fanfiction so just pretend it makes sense! Now, I've noticed everyone else puts the rating, pairings, disclaimer, and other stuff on the first page, so I decided I will start doing it too! X3

**Rating: T for now.**

**Pairings: I'm not sure yet. Some songs might not fit for some relationships so I might have people break up then get together with someone else! **

**Warnings: Possible slash and slight cussing. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing!**

Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione and Ron continued to bicker. Honestly it was obvious those two where in love with each other so why didn't they just put an end to everyone's suffering and snog each other already!? His attention was drawn to Dumbledore when he suddenly stood up at the head table and cleared his throat after putting a sonorous charm on himself. The Great Hall immediately went silent.

"With everything that has been happening lately, I, along with the rest of the staff, decided we needed something to lift everyone's spirits and so we have come up with a game." Dumbledore paused and conjured a stage with a microphone on it. Everyone started whispering to each other, trying to guess what the game was going to be.

"The microphone is enchanted and will take turns calling up students at random. When the student stands before the microphone it will choose a song according to that persons memories, personality, and thoughts, much like the sorting hat. That student is then supposed to sing the song-" Here, Ron spit out a mouthful of pumpkin juice on Hermione who was too horrified to yell at him about it. Dumbledore continued with twinkling eyes. "The lyrics will be projected onto the wall to help of course."

The great hall erupted in a chorus of voices. Everyone immediately began chattering to one another. Some of them where ecstatic and exited, hoping they got picked, meanwhile, others looked like they where just sentenced to death. Snape looked like he had swallowed a lemon and the Slytherin's wore faces of revulsion. The golden trio looked at each other in terror.

Dumbledore created a loud popping sound out of his wand, making everyone go quiet again. "Now if we could-" "What if we don't want to sing?" Said a standing Draco Malfoy who looked as if he where going to have a tantrum any moment. "Then I'm afraid you will automatically start singing the song whether you wish to or not. It wouldn't do any good if some people have to sing while others don't." Malfoy looked outraged. "My father will hear about this!" Everyone in the Great hall rolled their eyes.

"Now let's get started!" Dumbledore waved his wand in the direction of the microphone. It was silent for a moment before a name drifted through the great hall. "Hermione Granger!"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

I know this chapter is really short but I thought the beginning should have it's own chapter. I will post the next chapter soon!

I have a couple of songs in mind for Hermione but I'm not sure which one I should pick. I will write them down below and if you guys like one of them more than the others just review or PM me!

**One Of The Boys- Katy Perry**

**Fighter- Christina Aguilera**

**Tell Me Something I Don't Know- Selena Gomez**

**Invincible- Pat Benatar**

**The Climb- Miley Cyrus**

**You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift**


	2. Chapter 2

So, I'm not really sure how to write the lyrics or if I even have all the right ones so bare with me! I might cut some out if I think it's too repetitive or it doesn't fit in right. The songs are in italics. I'm don't know if this will end up being a story that's basically all song lyrics or if it will have an actual plot and things happening. Hopefully it doesn't get too boring! XD R&R!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**_"Hermione Granger"_**

Hermione paled as everyone turned to stare at her. She got up slowly, trying to prevent having to sing in front of the entire Great Hall. Harry gave her hand a comforting squeeze and shot her a supportive smile. "You'll do great 'Mione." She smiled nervously. "Thanks Harry." She turned and walked toward the stage. "Don't mess up!" Ron called. Hermione shot him a glare and Harry smacked his head. "Oww."

They all watched as Hermione stood in front of the microphone. Everyone waited in anticipation until it finally called "Tell Me Something I don't Know". Hermione exhaled nervously as invisible drums started playing along with a clapping noise. She started singing the words splayed along the wall.

_ Tell me something I don't know_

_ Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it _

_ It's so hard to break it, yeah, There's no way to fake it_

_ Everybody tells me it's wrong what I'm feeling, I shouldn't believe in, the dreams that I'm dreaming_

_ I hear it everyday_

_ I hear it all the time_

_ I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind _

_ oh_

_ Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

_ Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

_ How many inches in a mile, What it takes to make you smile_

_ Get you not to treat me like a child baby_

_ Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

_ Tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_ Tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_ Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing, This life I'm pursuing, The odds I'd be losing_

_ Everybody tells me that it's one in a million, Like one in a billion, One in a zillion_

_ I hear it everyday_

_ I hear it all the time_

_ I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind_

_ oh _

_ Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

_ Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

_ How many inches in a mile, What it takes to make you smile_

_ Get you not to treat me like a child baby_

_ Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

_ I'm on my way_

_ I know I'm gonna get there someday_

_ It doesn't help when you say_

_ It won't be easy_

_ Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

_ Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

_ How many inches in a mile, What it takes to make you smile_

_ Get you not to treat me like a child baby_

_ Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

_ Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

The great hall was so silent you could have heard a quill drop. Hermione blushed. Harry slowly started clapping shocking everyone out of their reverie as they all joined in. She made her way down the stairs and to the table, her blush rivaling that of the Weasley's. Ron clapped her on the back and Harry gave her a high five. "Blimey Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

She sat down and smiled sheepishly. Dumbledore stood up again once the clapping and cheers died down. He waved his arm toward the microphone and the Great Hall waited to find out who would be going next.

"Fred and George Weasley!"


End file.
